


The three words

by fictionalgays



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Feelings, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Hurt, Ian is better, Idk what else to say lol, Kisses, M/M, Mention of Mandy Milkovich, Mention of Svetlana milkovich, Mention of baby Yevgeny, Pre 4x12, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgays/pseuds/fictionalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been in bed for two weeks and Mickey can't handle it anymore. He says something without thinking, and that something finally gets Ian out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three words

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I post on the internet ever, it's short and it's also the first fic I write in English, which is not my first language so I hope there aren't too many faults... Feel free to correct me if anything's wrong so I don't make the same mistake again, and if you have some advice it could also be useful so leave a comment!:)
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been two weeks now that Ian hasn’t got out of bed. Mickey asked him to move, even yelled at him sometimes, but he always ended up half-caring the redhead to the bathroom or the kitchen because fuck, the boy needed to eat. Nothing was said between them, except for the fights and Ian’s "leave me alone". They hadn’t touched each other since the night Mickey came out at the Alibi, even if they slept in the same bed every night. They usually fell asleep each at one side of the bed, but somehow at the morning Mickey was always in Ian’s arms. When Mickey woke up before Ian, he’d just stay in bed a little longer, enjoying the hot skin of Ian against his, the soft breath against his neck. It almost felt like everything was okay, like it had all been a dream -or more a nightmare-, like Ian had never been bipolar. Like they could finally have the life they wanted. Mornings like these were the only good parts of Mickey’s day, because then Ian would wake up, roll to the other side of the bed and stay there all day.  
  
Mickey couldn’t take it anymore, everything was so messed up. His crazy wife was yelling in Russian all day about how she and her new girlfriend had to sleep on the couch since Ian had arrived, he had a baby to take care of and he had no fucking idea how to do this. Of course Mandy was helping, but most of the time she was in her room with Kenyatta who kept hitting her for being in love with Lip, like the poor girl could _control_ her feelings or something. If there was one thing Mickey knew, it’s that Gallaghers are like strong drugs and controlling your feelings for them seems to be fucking impossible, no matter how hard you try. Because Mickey _had_ tried to keep his feelings away from his own Gallagher, hell he had, and look where it got him. Anyway, Mandy was showing up with new bruises at least once a week and Mickey didn’t know what to do about this either, because she kept saying it was nothing, that she fell in the bathroom and bullshits like that. And of course, on top of all the things Mickey had to deal with, there was Ian.  
  
Mickey felt like his head was about to explode. He went to his room, closed the door and started yelling at the not so young boy in his bed for what seemed like the 100th time in this past couple of weeks. But this time he knew it wouldn’t be the same.  
  
"Shit Ian ! This has to stop, ‘kay ? You have to get up, you have to start taking your damn meds !" Mickey almost begged. And of course Ian replied with a low "Leave me alone".  
  
"Fuck no I’m not leaving you alone ! God, I’ve done so much and it just keeps getting worst !" Mickey just started but he could already feel his eyes watering. _Fucking Gallagher_. He softened a bit before he kept going. "Look Firecrotch, I know this is hard. I know you don’t control it and I know your head’s probably a fucking mess right now, but please just try to get better. Just…" he paused for a moment, tried to see if he could get any reaction from Ian but the boy hadn’t moved. Maybe he was asleep, though Mickey would have woke him up by now if he was. "Just do this for me Ian, please."  
  
Mickey was crying now but he couldn’t care less. It’s not like Ian was gonna react anyway, hell Mickey didn’t even know if his words actually got to the younger boy’s brain but he just had to get it off his chest. He closed his eyes and he was about to leave the room, because obviously his boyfriend didn't give a shit about what he was saying, but then he heard his voice. It was soft, almost a whisper, but Mickey heard it, though he cursed himself for not getting what Ian said. He almost ran to sit on the floor, next to the bed, with his face just an inch away from the redhead’s, trying to get Ian’s eyes to meet his. To Mickey’s biggest surprise, Ian was crying too. Not as much as Mickey was, but a single tear was running down his cheek to crash on the white pillow, leaving a wet mark where it landed. Mickey slowly whispered "What ? Firecrotch, what did ya’ say ?" Ian wasn’t looking at him. "Why are you doing this ?" he said with a broken voice. "Doing _what_ ?" Mickey asked, still confused. Ian closed his eyes as he let out "Taking care of me. You don’t have to, after everything I’ve done to you…maybe you should just let my family take me to some fucking psych ward… I just… I don’t get why you’re letting me stay here, after all you’ve already let me go before, why can’t you now."  
  
And suddenly it was to much. Mickey felt like he was being punched in the stomach, like his heart was being crushed by Ian’s words. So the redhead really didn’t get what he meant for Mickey, he didn’t get that he could never let him go again, and this somehow made Mickey angrier than ever. He stood up and the words just came out of his mouth. "Fuck you ! The only reason I let you go is because I thought you’d be better off without me, and it was the biggest mistake of my life ! Jesus, you think I’d have done all these shit for you and then just give up on you, _on us_ when you’d get sick ?! _Why am I taking care of you_ ? I’m gonna tell you why asshole ! For the same reason I got shot twice _for you_ , for the same reason I’ve been to juvie _for you_ , for the same reason I my ass got kicked by my dad _for you_ , twice actually, and for the same reason I came out to the entire South Side _for you_ ! I’m taking care of you because I _fucking love you_ , Ian !"  
  
And then he stormed out of the house in the cold winter, not waiting for an answer because he knew it would hurt, ignoring Svetlana’s yells and the sound of his sister’s silent cries. He started running, not knowing where he was going, he just needed to run, to get the fuck away from this shitty house and this shitty situation, because he had finally said the three words he had been wanting to say for two years and he had said them crying and shouting, and it was not the way it was supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen, he was supposed to be straight like a good Milkovich, he was supposed not to care about anything like a good Milkovich and he certainly wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a certain red haired Gallagher boy. This was so fucked up.  
  
Without even knowing it he ended up at the abandoned building, where he’d punched Ian not so long ago. The memory made him want to throw up, but his gun and his target were waiting for him, so he did the only thing that he knew would make him forget about everything. He shot for what seemed like forever, letting all the anger and the hurt out of his body and of his head, just focusing of the target.  
  
When it got so cold Mickey couldn’t even shoot right without his hands shaking, he decided it was time to go home. Ian would probably not want to talk at all, and the fucked up routine would start again, like if Mickey had never said the three words. At least that’s what he hoped, because he couldn’t handle Ian not saying these words back. So he went back home to find the house cleaned up and quiet, no baby, no Svetlana and no girlfriend of hers, no Mandy crying in the bathroom. His heart started racing, he immediately worried that maybe Ian would’ve hurt himself while he was away and they’d have taken him to the hospital, or worst. Though that didn’t explain why the house was so clean, but honestly he couldn’t care less about this right now. All that mattered was to make sure Ian was okay. He raced to his room and literally kicked the door open, only to find his boyfriend sitting on the bed, all cleaned up and dressed, writing stuff on this goddamn notebook again, like the past couple of weeks never happened. The redhead jumped at the sound and he looked over Mickey.  
  
"Jeez Mick, I almost had a heart attack ! You forgot how to normally open a door or what ?" Ian said dropping his pen. Mickey just couldn’t believe what he was seing. "The fuck Gallagher ?" he said. "What happened here ? Everything okay ? When did you get up ? Where’s everyone ?"  
  
"Hey easy here, everything’s fine," Ian said with a little laugh and it felt almost unreal "take off your jacket and come over here."

How the _fuck_ did his boyfriend changed so much in a few hours ? Had Mickey been out for two years or what ? He did as Ian said and leaned against the wall in front of the redhead who was know seated on the edge of the bed, looking up at Mickey. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, blue eyes meeting green, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Ian broke the silence. "You said you loved me." Mickey didn’t immediately reply. "Yeah uh so what ?" He didn’t try to deny it, there was no point anyway, what was said was said. Ian slowly put his notebook on the nightstand and got up to stand in front of his boyfriend. He had lost weight, that was sure, but Mickey could still see the muscles on his arms and he immediately told himself _nope, not the right time to think about that_.  
  
Ian tried to meet his eyes again but Mickey was now staring at the ground. The redhead started talking softly "So I got up. I ate, I showered, I cleaned the house. I took my meds. Oh, and I beat the shit out of Kenyatta, I sent Mandy to finally make up with Lip. She took Yevgeny with her so Debs can take care of him tonight, and Svetlana is probably out somewhere with her girlfriend. Didn’t know she was a lesbian, by the way." Ian had said all of this without taking his eyes off Mickey, who kept looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. "Well, you missed a hell lot of things, obviously" the dark haired boy said. Ian took a step closer so he could reach out for Mickey’s chin and force him to meet his gaze.  
  
As he did so, Mickey saw his Ian again, with his eyes full of excuses and seriousness. The younger boy leaned closer and pressed his forehead against Mickey’s, sealing their gaze. Ian let out a small breath, like he was trying to hold back a cry, as he whispered "I’m so sorry Mick… For everything I’ve said, for everything I made you go through, for… For leaving you again… I wasn’t myself, I swear, I’m so sorry". Mickey had closed his eyes but when he reached out to cup Ian’s face, it was wet and he opened his own eyes to see a broken look on Ian’s, like the day he came at Mickey’s wedding to convince him not to get married, except this time the look in Ian’s eyes wasn’t Mickey’s fault. It was he own guilt’s fault. The older boy looked into those green wet eyes he loved so much "It’s okay Firecrotch," Mickey said softly, trying to wipe the tears which ran silently down the redhead’s cheeks. "You’re gonna be okay, your meds are gonna help ya, alright ? It wasn’t your fault, I know it wasn't."

And before he knew it Mickey was being pushed gently against the wall and Ian’s lips were on his, moving slowly, and it was like the first time all over again. Mickey let out a relief sigh, god he had missed those lips so much. At first they kissed softly, Mickey’s hand gripping at the back of Ian’s neck, Ian running his fingers down Mickey’s chest and stomach, making the older boy shiver, to find their place on his hips. Mickey started kissing Ian harder, needing to feel his boyfriend’s body against his after all this time. Ian gently bit at Mickey’s bottom lip when he pulled away a little, gasping and looking so deep into the dark haired boy’s eyes, before whispering against Mickey’s lips "I love you too Mick, so much" and Mickey almost lost it, his heart racing and Ian’s eyes burning his skin. His lips crashed on the redhead’s again as he pushed him onto the mattress.  
  
They laid down on the bed, Mickey on top of Ian, kissing as if their lives depended on it, mouths now open, hands slipping under each other’s clothes, trying to touch the other’s skin everywhere they could reach, before just getting rid of the clothes.  
  
It was messy, and it was perfect because everything was okay, or was going to be now that they were together, and the three words were said.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I had planned to write some smut but since this is my first fic I thought, one step at a time right? So I'm sorry if you expected more, next time maybe!  
> Please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this, I'm kinda unsure about it haha..
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
